<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Фотоальбом by MrValentine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740687">Фотоальбом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrValentine/pseuds/MrValentine'>MrValentine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Kaidan deserves to be happy, a 'what if...' after ME3 ends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrValentine/pseuds/MrValentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Действие разворачивается после событий Mass Effect 3. Шепард выжила и готовится к спокойной семейной жизни с Кайденом, пока не случится очередная галактическая катастрофа.</p><p>Автор любит Кайдена нежной любовью</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Фотоальбом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Действие разворачивается после событий Mass Effect 3. Шепард выжила и готовится к спокойной семейной жизни с Кайденом, пока не случится очередная галактическая катастрофа.</p><p>Автор любит Кайдена нежной любовью</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Располагайся, милая, - произнесла миссис Аленко, указав рукой на софу кремового цвета в углу просторной гостиной. Шепард оглядела комнату и опустилась на мягкие подушки.</p><p>Подойдя к полке напротив окна, миссис Аленко взяла в руки планшет, на экране которого время от времени фотографии молодых мистера и миссис Аленко сменялись фотографиями группы ребятишек, возившихся в песке на пляже, и школьными фотографиями Кайдена. Она присела рядом с Джейн и протянула ей планшет. На экране появилась фотография мальчишек, одетых в аккуратные выглаженные костюмы, по их лицам было видно, что они очень волновались.</p><p>- А это Кайден впервые пошёл в школу. Ещё до того, как его забрали "Конатикс", - миссис Аленко указала пальцем на невысокого мальчишку с мелкими жесктими кудряшками, старавшегося держаться как можно уверенней.</p><p>- Так вот каким он был в детстве, - усмехнулась Джейн, не отрывая взгляда от кудрявой головы Кайдена.</p><p>- Да, - улыбнулась миссис Аленко. - Только он всегда стеснялся своих волос, поэтому чуть ли не с самого детства занимался их укладкой.</p><p>Когда фотография вновь сменилась, на экране возникло изображение совсем крохотного малыша, мирно лежавшего у матери на руках и с интересом рассматривавшего камеру большими карими глазами.</p><p>- А здесь ему около двух лет, - с теплотой глядя на сына произнесла миссис Аленко. - Он был очень любопытным мальчиком.</p><p>- Он тут такая кроха, - Шепард не заметила, как ее руки крепче сжали планшет. - Не верится, что раньше он был таким маленьким.</p><p>Через несколько секунд на смену малышу на экране появилась фотография молодого человека, серьезно и немного устало глядевшего в камеру. На нем была военная форма Флота Альянса, чёрные жёсткие кудряшки были аккуратно подстрижены и уложены в официального вида прическу.</p><p>- Это его фотография из личного дела? - серьёзно взглянув на измученное лицо Кайдена, спросила Шепард.</p><p>- Да, - немного печально ответила миссис Аленко. - Он вернулся в Альянс, после того, что с ним сделали на "Гагарине". Ему совсем недавно вживили L2, и он страдал сильными головными болями.</p><p>Джейн провела пальцами по фото и глубоко вздохнула. Кайден всегда держал все свои переживания в себе и никогда не пытался переложить бремя своих проблем на других. За все время службы на Нормандии он ни разу не пожаловался на невыносимые головные боли, мучившие его днями, а иногда и неделями. Когда Шепард узнала от доктора Чаквас об этом маленьком "секрете" лейтенанта, она сохранила его в тайне, восхищаясь мужеством и выдержкой Аленко.</p><p>Но слайдшоу не остановилось, и через мгновение на экране планшета возникла фотография малыша Кайдена с чёрными как смоль кудряшками, плескавшегося в маленькой ванночке и улыбавшегося во весь рот. Шепард громко рассмеялась, почувствовав тепло и радость, мягко разливающиеся в груди. Миссис Аленко, кивая и улыбаясь, стала рассказывать, каким все-таки сорванцом был ее сын и как он любил купаться.</p><p>- И чем это вы там таким веселым занимаетесь? - послышался голос из соседней комнаты, а через минуту в гостиной показался и его обладатель.</p><p>- Да так, изучаем ваше личное дело, майор, - Шепард переглянулась с миссис Аленко и с хитрой улыбкой посмотрела на Кайдена.</p><p>- Мам? - Аленко недоумевающе перевел взгляд с Джейн на миссис Аленко. - Что здесь происходит?</p><p>- Ну, раз вы с Джейн собираетесь пожениться, я решила показать ей твои детские фотографии, - произнесла миссис Аленко и положила руку на колено Шепард.</p><p>- Боже, мам, - Кайден густо покраснел, избегая взгляда Джейн.</p><p>- Ты тут такой хорошенький, - улыбнулась Шепард, показывая Аленко фотографию его самого в ванночке. - Я не знала, что у тебя были такие милые кудряшки.</p><p>- Ну, да, были, - замялся Кайден и потер шею рукой. - Правда, я их не очень любил. Мам, тебе не стоило показывать Шепард <em>все</em> фотографии, которые там были...</p><p>- Ой, а что я там ещё не видела, - произнесла Джейн, заставив Кайдена покраснеть ещё больше. Миссис Аленко засмеялась, прикрыв рот ладонью.</p><p>Отложив планшет, Шепард встала с софы и подошла к Аленко. Она провела рукой по его щеке и нежно улыбнулась:</p><p> - Не переживай, милый, никто не узнает, что в детстве ты был похож на маленького барашка. Я никому не скажу.</p><p>Он посмотрел Джейн в глаза и облегченно улыбнулся. Его руки обвили ее талию, губы коснулись ее губ. После лёгкого нежного поцелуя, Кайден прижал Шепард к себе. Миссис Аленко сидела на диванчике, сложив руки на груди, и радостно улыбалась. Она давно не видела Кайдена таким. Ее сын был по-настоящему счастлив.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>